


To Hear the Sea

by Agrona_wizard49



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst and Humor, Bonding, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Sailing, fading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-02-04 11:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agrona_wizard49/pseuds/Agrona_wizard49
Summary: Erestor is hearing the call to sail. He leaves behind a son, Elrond, and Glorfindel who is justrealizing his feelings for the other elf. What will the elves of Ilmadris do to keep him?





	1. The Beginning of Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed this one and I hope y'all will as well, there is some M/M (later on in the story) so if you don't want to read it, this might not be the story for you. I don't own Tolkien, I just play around with the world and characters.

Erestor tried to refrain from scrunching his face but he lost the battle. His eyes shut tight and a vein began ticking on his forehead. His eyebrow twitched of its own accord. Several seconds passed, and his face stilled until his emotions were under control and no expression crossed his now stoic face. He opened his eyes.

With a quick flourish, he dipped his quill into the bottle of red ink and wrote ‘rejected’ across the front. He poured some fine sand on the wet ink and blew it off the parchment, and placed it in front of the captain of Ilmadris. “Your petition for a widening of the barracks has been rejected.”

Glorfindel eyed the hated councilor and tried for patience. It was something Elrond said he should practice. He tried his counting method. He didn’t make it to four. “Erestor, I cannot afford for you to reject it! The barracks are full! I have my warriors sleeping in tents because we are running out of housing for them! There is a delegation of Lothlorien elves coming in two moon cycles, I need construction to begin on those barracks or their soldiers will be sleeping in tents as well!” He stood and placed his hands threateningly on the desk, looming over the frigid councilor. 

When Glorfindel the Balrog slayer loomed over elves, they avoided his eyes. They tried to remove themselves from the situation. They gave him what he wanted. They did not…

Erestor yawned in his face.

The color rose in Glorfindel’s tan face. They did not yawn in his face!

“I’m sorry Glorfindel, but it is not possible. I cannot spare any carpenters to work on the barracks, Elrond has them commissioned for the coming preparations. Now if one or two workers are made available…”

“That’s not good enough!” Glorfindel snarled.

Erestor rose from his chair, and placed his quill down precisely in its spot between the ink pot and the extra rolls of parchment, everything on his desk in its place. He met Glorfindel’s angry blue eyes with his own. “If you have issues with the accommodations you can consult with Lord Elrond!” He snatched the requisition form and shoved the now crumpled document into Glorfindel’s chest. “Get out of my office and go talk to him!”

Glorfindel fumbled with the document and finally grabbed it before it hit the floor. He was Glorfindel the Balrog slayer, reborn warrior, no one threw him out of their office. He straightened and adjusted his tunic. “We have nothing further to discuss. After I talk with Elrond, I’m sure he will see a way around this.” He turned and walked out of Erestor’s office making sure that he slammed the door. 

Erestor waited for a pause before throwing his inkwell at the door. It shattered spraying ink everywhere. He tried to control his breathing, in and out, in and out. That was the thing when you lived forever, people from the past always seemed to make a reappearance. The door knob moved slightly and Melpomaen peaked his head in. 

His eyes strayed towards the ink stain moving down the wall and then towards Master Erestor. “Master Erestor, can I help you with something?”

Erestor looked at his assistant and smiled tiredly. He held out his hand.

Melpomaen shut the door and took it, embracing his Ada. It was very rare that his Ada showed any affection at times. He had grown up loved, and knew his Ada loved him, but sometimes it was difficult for the older elf to show it outwardly at times.

“I’m so tired, my ion.” Erestor found himself murmuring. 

Mel squeezed his Ada tighter. “I’m here.”

Erestor smiled and slowly disentangled himself. He kissed the top of his ion’s head. “I’m going to step out for a while, please field any calls for me?”

Mel nodded and straightened his robes, his own hands quickly straightening his Ada’s before Erestor could. “I will take care of that ink stain. Did it happen because of…”

“Don’t speak of him, I really can’t stand the him and do not wish to hear that odious elf’s name.”

“Yes Ada.” Mel picked up a clean cloth and a cleaner and began the all to frequent task of cleaning the ink spill. “Do you want me to have another ink pot sent up?” He carefully picked up the broken shards of glass. 

“No, I will get one myself. Later though, right now I just want out of this office.”

Mel watched his Ada slip away through the door and frowned. He had noticed it slowly but his Ada was drifting farther and farther away mentally. It had become more frequent right when the refuges came into Ilmadris after the warg attack. A small elven village had been attacked by a wandering pack of wargs, the elves were farmers and were not able to properly defend themselves. The result had been mass casualties, many of them elflings and several older elves who had survived the slaughter. 

He threw the shards away and resumed cleaning up the stain. His elven ears picked up the quiet footfalls of an elf approaching. The door opened and Elrond Half-Elven peered inside, his eyes quickly locating the smaller elf kneeling on the floor. 

“Ah Melpomaen, mae goeven, have you seen Erestor?”

“No Lord Elrond, you just missed him I’m afraid. He stepped out.” Melpomaen stood and went to the wash basin in the corner. His fingers were covered in ink stains. 

“I was afraid of that. I wanted to talk to him about the carpenters. It seems Glorfindel needs some for the barracks expansion, and I have requisitioned them all.” His eyes strayed to the faded ink stain and he frowned. “I take it that Erestor threw that…”  
“After Glorfindel left.” Melpomaen finished. 

Elrond sighed. “I don’t know why those two can’t seem to get along.”

Melpomaen chuckled slightly. “I wish I knew. I would no longer have to clean up the ink spills.” 

“I’m going to have to sit those two down to get to the bottom of this.”

Melpomaen began straightening his Ada’s desk. He doubted that would help. “Is there anything that I can get done for you while Master Erestor isn’t here?”

“No there is nothing. Thank you Melpomaen, I do believe you are one of the best assistants Erestor has.” Elrond turned and left, wondering what he was going to do about two of his oldest friends. 

…

Erestor wandered the halls, his robes trailing behind him hands clasped in his sleeves. His feet took him to the one place he probably should have avoided. The healing wing was unusually busy, full of the injured from the warg attack. 

He entered the main chamber of the healing wing and saw cots laid out with shivering elflings and other elves with bandages and casts on. The healers were stretched thin running from one patient to another and the toll of being understaffed was hurting them. Many of them were as pale as their patients, dark circles under their eyes. 

Saelbeth nearly ran into Erestor as he carried a poultice. “I’m sorry Master Erestor…”

Erestor steadied the healer before he fell. “No need to apologize.” He took the poultice from the healer’s fingers. “Is this for Vayna?”

“Yes, her wound has become infected.”

Erestor nodded. “Go sit down and have some tea Saelbeth, I will care for her.”

The healer looked relieved. “Thank you Master Erestor, I will be right back.” The healer rushed off leaving Erestor standing alone in the chamber. 

Erestor quickly found Vayna’s cot, she had been moved since last time. Her cot now lay near one of the windows. The elflings slightly glazed eyes stared out over the gardens. 

“Vayna?” Erestor whispered. He moved the damp strands out of her face, gently rubbing the small cheek. The elfling barely stirred beneath his touch, and she felt fevered. He quickly found her wound and undid her bandage. The warg bite was raw and red, and he could see the infection in the wound.

He quickly took off his robe revealing that he was wearing simple brown leggings and a white tunic with simple embroidery as decoration. He rolled up his sleeves and quickly retrieved a small basin of water and a wash cloth. The wound was inflamed, and he gently bathed it, washing it clean. His fingers itched and he let the healing energy flow from his body to Vanya’s. He hummed a wordless tune as he applied the paste and bandaged her wound with clean linen. 

He did not stop pouring his energy into the elfling until a healthy glow surrounded the child. Her eyes fluttered open and she stared at the most beautiful ellon she had ever seen. 

“Are you a Vanyar come to take me away?” Her voice was small and it shook with fear. 

Erestor smiled. “No sweet Vayna, I am simply an elf trying to help. Rest now, you are going to be fine.” He tucked her blankets around her and kissed her forehead.

She yawned and snuggled deeper into the blankets. “Thank you.”

“Sweet dreams little one.” Erestor picked up his discarded robe, and the empty bowl. His healing ability let him know who needed his help more and he moved to the bed of another elf.

He knew Sadron very well, the younger elf had played with Melpomaen when they were growing up. He wondered if his son knew his old friend was in the healing wing, dying. “Hold on my friend.” He sat on the bed and cradled the elf’s head in his hands. “Sadron?” He tried to connect himself with the younger elf, and draw him towards the world of the living. “Don’t take him Namo, please, he is too young to leave Arda.” He placed his hand over the fading heartbeat and closed his eyes, casting himself out of his body and in search of the elf’s fëa. 

He was so tired. 

…

Elrond entered the healing wing. As head healer, he should have been here earlier, but he had other duties in Ilmadris that had demanded his attention. When he entered the chamber, he froze. His old friend Erestor was bent over the body of a young elf. He approached and gently touched Erestor’s shoulder stirring his friend. “Erestor, what are you doing here?”

His advisor looked at him and Elrond almost stumbled. There was so much pain in his old friend’s eyes. 

Erestor quickly wiped his eyes and with shaking hands closed the ellons eyes. He straightened the elf’s hair, tucking it behind one pale pointed ear. If he hadn’t known better, he would have guessed he was sleeping. “His name was Sadron. I remember him playing with Melpomaen when they were growing up. I had hoped that he would make it but it appears Namo had other plans concerning him.”

Elrond frowned. He knew very little when it came to Erestor’s assistant. Melpomaen had come to reside in Ilmadris nearly twenty years ago traveling from Lindon. The elf had requested work with the sharp-tongued advisor, and had proven the only one Erestor’s tongue couldn’t rile up into leaving. He was about to ask Erestor how he knew this but never got the chance.

Erestor stood, locking his knees in place when he felt like they would give. 

Elrond saw though and grasped Erestor by the elbow. “How long have you been here Erestor?”

“Not long…”

Elrond snorted. “You spend hours in your office working out Ilmadris’s affairs, and then work some more by stepping out of the office and into the healing wing? You are making me look bad.”

Erestor chuckled. “Someone has got to set the bar around here.” Erestor gently shook off Elrond’s hand. “It is about time that I return to my office.” He slipped his robe back on and slipped out of the healing wing, leaving Elrond standing, staring off after him.

…  
Melpomaen tapped his foot, glancing at the clock and back at the door. Where was his Ada? He should have returned by now. He slipped out of Erestor’s office and locked the door, leaving a sign on the door saying that he was out of his office. 

He quickly maneuvered his way towards his Ada’s chambers. The last thing he needed was for elves to gossip about Erestor’s assistant slipping into his bed chambers for who knew what. Elves at Ilmadris were sometimes quite nosy. He could sense his Ada’s presence behind the door and knocked lightly. “Master Erestor?” No movement from behind the door. 

He looked around and pressed himself closer to the door, calling softer. “Ada?”

He thought of the many reasons why he shouldn’t do what he was about to do, but he was worried. Out of his robes came a copy of the key to his Ada’s room. The lock clicked, and he pushed open the door. The room was dark and he couldn’t see anything past a faint outline of furniture. 

He let himself in and found a lantern lighting it. Lying on the floor in a crumpled heap … was Erestor.

“Ada!” Melpomaen ran to his father’s side and moved the hair out of his face. “Ada? Wake up! Ada!”

Erestor’s eyes flickered open. “Mel, stop shouting.”

“Why are you on the floor? Are you hurt? Did you faint?” Mel peppered his Ada with questions as Erestor tried to right himself. 

“I’m not hurt, yes I probably fainted which is why I’m on the floor. Really, Mel I’m…”  
“Don’t lie to me.” Mel tried to look stern but failed when he knew his lip trembled. “This has more to with you fainting, and being tired.”

Erestor considered his son’s face and frowned. He couldn’t keep anything from his son, Mel could sniff out secrets, and if he wanted to know what they were, he would find out. “Help me to bed please?”

He nodded and helped his Ada to his bedroom and into a sleeping robe. He knew he had won his father’s confidence when Erestor beckoned him closer. “Tell me Ada.”

Erestor looked up. “I am quite old, I think you know this.” 

Mel nodded settling more comfortably on the bed, sitting cross legged in front of his Ada.

“I have noticed it for a while, first a sense of being unsettled and then almost a noise in my ears like an echo. I didn’t want to give voice to what I thought it was, but soon it became clearer. I was hearing…”

“Ada, are you hearing the…call to sail?” Mel interrupted.

Erestor was silent then opened his hand, palm up on his lap. It was something he did when he wanted to hold his son’s hand. 

Mel slipped his hand into his Ada’s.

“Yes.” He said softly. “I believe I am hearing the oceans call. I have finally admitted it to myself.” He met his son’s gaze. “I will be sailing soon. After the Lothlorien party leave I think, I will ride with them for a time, then break off and ride to the Grey Havens. I have been writing to Cirdan, there will be a spot for me on the boat.”

Mel swallowed trying to order his thoughts. “If you leave Ada I will have no one.”

“That is not true, do not play the guilt card with me young one. I invented that trick.” He breathed deeply and squeezed his son’s hand. “I was in the healing wing today.” 

“Don’t change the subject.” Mel growled softly.

Erestor grinned. Very rarely did he hear his son growl, normally only when the smaller elf was peeved. “I was helping in the healing wing, and found Sadron. I had hoped…I had hoped that he had been spared in the warg attack but…”

Mel went slightly pale. He remembered Sadron. They had played together as elflings, stolen treats from off the windowsills, ate cherries in the orchard until their faces were sticky with the juices. “Ada…”

“I could not save him, my ion, Namo took him. All I could do was give him a painless passing, he wasn’t alone through any of it. I kept him company until Namo collected his fëa.”

Mel bowed his head and let the tears flow. Dear Sadron, he had been his first real friend growing up. 

Erestor wiped Mel’s eyes with the corner of his sleep robe. “Now you know your Ada’s secret, now let me rest. I have been very tired lately and I need to sleep.”

Mel nodded and slipped from the bed tucking his Ada in bed. “I’m not done talking about this ‘leaving’. I need you Ada.”

“You have to learn ion, some things in life are simply out of your control.” The elf’s eyes closed and he slipped into a deep reverie.  
Worry crept into Mel’s mind and he silently left Erestor’s chambers. He needed to talk to someone about this but who?

 

 

Vayna (Vahn-yah) ~ Beautiful  
Sadron (Sahd-ronn) ~ Faithful


	2. A Secret Discovered

Melpomaen returned to Erestor’s office and opened the door. He lit some lamps and after debating with himself, lit the fire in the fireplace to boil some water for tea. Who could he talk to about what Erestor had told him?

 

When the water was boiling, he poured it over a bag of tea in his favorite cup.

 

He and Ada had visited the small human settlement Bree, and had visited craftsmen Potter. Ada had placed an order for two matching mugs. They were nearly identical except for their initials on the bottom.

 

He wrapped his hands around the warm mug and settled into his chair set across from Erestor’s. What would he do if Ada sailed?

 

…

 

It was dark when Elrond left the healing wing and made his way to his office. He was about to go to his own office, but the light was on underneath Erestor’s door. He frowned, he should be in bed. He opened the door.

 

Erestor was sitting in his chair, his back to him, staring into the fire.

 

Elrond walked closer and froze. It wasn’t Erestor in the chair, but Melpomaen. How odd, the smaller elf looked so much like his advisor from the back. They had the same dark hair, and they even sat the same, as if in deep thought on matters too important to leave for the next day.

 

“Melpomaen?”

 

The younger elf stirred and turned, one brow raised.

 

Elrond looked carefully. Yes, very much like Erestor.

 

“Lord Elrond. I did not expect anyone to be here.” As graceful as a cat he got up from the chair and bowed slightly. “Can I help you with something?

 

“I don’t think so, I’m sorry I was looking for Erestor again.” Elrond smiled running his hands through his disheveled hair.

 

“Would you care for some tea?” Mel gestured towards the pot. “I’m afraid you have missed Master Erestor, again. I ran into him, and he has turned in for the night.”

 

Elrond moved further into the room. “I would like that.” He sat in Erestor’s chair and took the hot cup from Melpomaen’s fingers. He smelled cranberry, and oranges, and underlying scents of herbs and spices. How very festive of his advisor, didn’t he know they were in the summer months? Yuletide would not be for some time.

 

Elrond sipped the tea and sighed content, sinking further into the padded armchair. His eyes caught Melpomaen watching him. He shivered. Erestor’s assistant seemed to be picking up all the traits that he possessed, which was very unnerving.

 

“Lord Elrond? I would like to posit a scenario to you.”

 

Elrond froze. “What is it Melpomaen?”

 

“If you knew of an elf who was hearing the call to sail, would you try to convince them to stay?”

 

The elf lord watched the younger elf. His mind already working through who could possibly be hearing the call that was involved in Melpomaen’s life. Was it his parents? As far as he knew, Mel’s only family remained in Lindon, and Mel could not possibly be talking about himself.

 

“It would depend on the circumstances. Older elves run the risk of hearing the call to sail when they become lonely, or when remaining on Arda too long becomes too heavy a burden to bear. Sometimes they need to sail, or they will fade…”

 

Melpomaen eyed Lord Elrond, he knew who he was thinking of. The Lady Celebrian, Bri as her friends knew her, had to sail after her attack. She would have died if she hadn’t. “But what if the elves who love them want them to stay?”

 

Elrond let his instincts guide him in this conversation, Vilya let him know also what to say. He feared that if he gave the wrong advice what the elf would do with it. “In this scenario we are positing, let’s say it is between a father and his son. The father may love his son very dearly, but it might not be the type of love he needs to sustain him on Arda. It can leave a hole, a deadness inside, that if not healed, will only grow to consume the elf. This is where he becomes vulnerable to the sea’s calling and he will want to sail.”

 

“So, all this elf needs is for someone to love him?” Mel sat straighter in his chair, his tea forgotten.

 

“Not just someone, Melpomaen, it must be the fëa that is meant for him. His soulmate. No other will do at this point.” He saw the hope fizzle out of Melpomaen’s eyes and cursed silently to himself. He wished he could do something, but until he knew the elf’s name they were simply talking about a situation that might not even happen. “Would you like to tell me who it is Mel?”

 

“I can’t do that Lord Elrond. I would be betraying the trust we have.” Melpomaen didn’t even try to deny that there was an elf that he was concerned about. The Lord of Ilmadris was cunning, he would be able to determine that their conversation was about an actual elf, and not just a posited scenario.

 

Elrond nodded, slightly frustrated. Short of using Vilya to divine the truth, there was nothing that he could do until Melpomaen confided in him. He put down his empty tea cup and stood stretching. “Here is where I say good night Melpomaen. I hope what we discussed will help you decide about your elf. If you see Erestor before me tell him I freed up some carpenters for Glorfindel’s barracks.” He left Melpomaen sitting in the chair, and quietly exited Erestor’s office.

 

Mel frowned into his cup. How did one go about finding the soulmate of another? He knew his Nana and Ada had not been soulmates. His Ada had been quite clear on that front. If his Nana were alive he would consult with her. His Ada told him that she had been quite clever, and had always devised schemes of trouble and mayhem to get a good laugh out of people. What were his options for helping his Ada? He needed to find someone to talk to.

 

…

 

Erestor opened his eyes and frowned. Anor was shining through his window and he glared at the beams. Slowly he stalked across the window and closed the blinds. He had obviously slept in, and would now have to rush to get to his office. That odious elf was probably already there as usual, with a long list of complaints on how he was screwing everything up.

 

Erestor picked up his brush and began taking out the tangles in his hair. As he brushed the noise buzzing around his ears grew louder until he stood still. He closed his eyes and could almost feel the water lapping at his feet. The sea breeze on his face and the sound of the water crashing against the shore.

 

He opened his eyes and continued getting ready for work. He wished he hadn’t told Mel, but it wasn’t right for him to keep this from his son. It was getting worse though, and he wondered if he could wait for the Lothlorien elves to leave.

 

When he arrived at his office Melpomaen was already there. “Good morning Ada.”

 

Erestor frowned and cut to the heart of the matter. “There is no need to be somber Mel, only one of us needs to be and it certainly isn’t you.”

 

Mel nodded and tried for a cheerier attitude. “Lord Elrond was able to shuffle some carpenters around, he has freed some for…”  
  
Erestor raised a brow.

 

Mel snickered. “That ‘odious’ elf.”

 

Erestor grinned. “Thank you, Mel.”

 

Erestor’s peace wasn’t disturbed until the odious creature walked in nearly thirty minutes later.

 

“Erestor! Just the elf I wanted to see!” Glorfindel barged into the advisor’s office not even bothering to knock.

 

“I doubt that.” Erestor muttered. He placed down his quill pen. “Before you start Glorfindel, Elrond was able to find you some carpenters for the new barracks.” He produced a scroll from the beginning haphazard heap on his desk and held it out. “This should have all the names of the carpenters that can help you, and when you leave, please do not slam the door.”

 

Glorfindel took in the councilor and frowned. Erestor never said please. He took the scroll out of Erestor’s hands and despite knowing he should probably stay out of it, a kernel of concern bloomed in his heart for the irksome councilor. “Are you feeling alright Erestor?”

 

Erestor’s eyes snapped towards him. He really did hate Glorfindel’s eyes. They reminded him so much of the sea that was calling him, taking him away from his son. “I am fine Captain.”

 

Mel nudged his father. His Ada was anything if not pleasant. For his trouble Erestor glared at him.

 

“Thank you, for your concern.” He sat back in his chair and began scribbling on a papyrus, hoping the golden elf would take the hint and leave.

 

Glorfindel almost snickered when Erestor glared at his assistant. How did Melpomaen get stuck with such a prickly character? But Glorfindel could see Erestor was anything but fine. There were circles underneath his eyes that hadn’t been there before and they made the elf look sickly.

 

“Do you like soup Erestor?” _Why had he asked that?_

 

Erestor looked at the idiot and blinked. Soup? “Of course I like soup.”

 

“Great! I’ll have the cook send a servant up with some. You really need to do something about those circles Erestor, they make you look ill.” With that Glorfindel turned holding the scroll up as a thank you and left. He didn’t slam the door.

 

Erestor gaped at where Glorfindel had stood.

 

Melpomaen grabbed Erestor’s ink pot before he could throw it, and held it to his chest. “Remember your breathing.”

 

“Oh hang Elrond and his techniques for patience! That oaf…”

 

“Was being remarkably considerate, considering how normally the two of you are at the other’s throat.” Elrond put a hand to his heart. “And I’m hurt that you feel that way.” The Lord Elrond had appeared by the connecting door of their offices and wriggled his eyebrows, mischief in his eyes.

 

Erestor glared at them both. “I’m not sick.”

 

Mel couldn’t help sighing as he put the ink pot back. _No, you’re not sick Ada, you’re just hearing the call of the sea, which is much worse in my opinion._ “Is there anything else I can do for you Master Erestor?” He slipped into his role of assistant very well when others were present. He was only Erestor’s son when they were alone.

 

Erestor turned to face Mel, “No, that will be all Melpomaen. Thank you.”

 

Mel nodded and left for his own office.

 

Elrond watched the smaller elf, from the back he did resemble Erestor. He met Erestor’s eyes and found them watching him intently. “Stop that Erestor.” He shivered. “You have a very piercing gaze, honestly, Mel is starting to mimic you. Have you noticed? The last thing I need is two of you running around.”

 

Erestor didn’t know whether to be hurt or pleased. He was beginning to hear whispers that Melpomaen resembled him, but all Erestor could see was his Nana when he looked at him. “You won’t have to worry about that.” Erestor fished around on his desk and finely came up with an envelope. He handed it to his friend.

 

“What is this?” Elrond’s fingers began picking at the seal.

 

“It’s my resignation.”

 

Elrond dropped the envelope. “Your what?” He bent and retrieved it opening the envelope without preamble, and whipping out the folded document reading it quickly. When he looked up Erestor was looking out the window. “You can’t leave!”

 

Erestor quirked an eyebrow at his reflection. “I can’t? Elrond, don’t be so childish.”

 

Elrond frowned at the rebuke, and approached his friend from behind. “Erestor, I’m in shock. You have been with me since Gilgalad, since the founding of Ilmadris, since Bri…since she sailed. I’m ashamed to say, but I thought you would be with me a little longer, that’s all.”

 

Erestor closed his eyes. He could barely hear Elrond’s words over the sea’s noise. “I have been thinking of this for quite some time Elrond, so don’t think you can talk me out of it.”

 

“I respect your decision Erestor. You are one of the wisest elves I know, but why? Who will take your place? No one knows Ilmadris as well as you.”

 

Erestor opened the window and let the air in and stepped aside. This window was the only one in his office whose direction faced where the sea was. He could almost taste the salt on his tongue. “It is time Elrond. I wish to try something else. As for who will take my place, that is why I have Melpomaen. He has a good head on his shoulders, and knows Ilmadris just as well as I. I have tried to depart as much wisdom as I can on him, and I’m sure you will do the same. More to the point though, when Elladan and Elohir take your place, they will have Mel to fall back on.”

 

Elrond could have kicked himself for nodding. Erestor’s reasoning made sense. “Can’t you remain in service and still do something different?” He folded his friend’s resignation and slipped it into the folds of his robe.

 

Erestor looked at Elrond then and smiled. “When the Lothlorien elves leave, I will be going with them.”

 

Elrond cursed then. “Your leaving me for Celeborn? He’s getting your service for the library that he has, isn’t he?” Damn his father in law.

 

It was Erestor’s turn to look wide eyed at his friend. Really the half elf was quite dense. He had hoped to tell him in person that he was sailing, but maybe it wasn’t the right time. When he left, he would leave him a letter explaining all, and hopefully Elrond would be able to forgive him his selfishness for not telling him face to face. “I am not leaving you for Celeborn. Elrond, I wish to travel. I will not be without a guard, it just makes sense that I travel with the Lothlorien party.”

 

Elrond deflated slightly. “Oh.”

 

Erestor smiled then and sat back at his desk. “I will finish out the day. Tomorrow,” he placed his hands on the desk. “This will be Melpomaen’s office from now on.”

 

Elrond sighed. “I wish you would have consulted me old friend.”

 

The outcome would have been the same, but Erestor nodded.

 

Elrond left his friend to do his last day of work and closed their adjoining door. He remained on the other side for a while before fisting the document and going in search of Melpomaen, last night’s conversation wringing in his ears.

 

…

  
Melpomaen jumped when his office door banged open and Lord Elrond flew inside, shutting the door behind him.

 

“Can I help…” He never finished.   
  
Elrond walked, no stalked across the room towards him and held a document out towards him as if it were a snake. “Read this.”

 

Mel took out the wrinkled paper and read. “I hereby resign…to the Lord of Ilmadris…effective immediately…will be leaving…” Mel stared with wide eyes at the elf lord. His voice wobbled. “Master Erestor is leaving?” He had expected it, Ada wouldn’t be able to leave without resigning but he would have thought he would have remained as advisor for a little bit longer.

 

“He just gave that to me. He told me he would finish out the day, but that after tomorrow his office would now be yours.”

 

Elrond looked at the shocked younger elf. He looked at his eyes carefully for any hint of recognition, but he knew, and with the warming of Vilya on his finger, he knew the other elf had no idea this was coming.

 

To do something with his hands Mel folded up the document and placed it in its torn envelope. He placed the letter on his desk, his mind racing.

 

Elrond frowned. Vilya was telling him something.

 

// _Look at them both, and compare, stupid elf._ //

 

// _I don’t appreciate being insulted by a magical ring._ //

 

Elrond let his mind empty and looked at Melpomaen. Erestor and Melpomaen’s hair was the same, and so were their eyes. Both were slightly angled but where Erestor’s were coal black, Melpomaen’s were more of a hazel. Their mannerisms were even the same and for an assistant, he was taking the news of his promotion rather badly. He thought back on the conversation he had had with Mel in Erestor’s office and froze. He fumbled for a chair and sat down.

 

Was it possible? Erestor was his friend, but the elf was still very private. It was very possible that during one of Erestor’s times outside of Ilmadris he could have fathered a child and then when the child was of age had him travel to Ilmadris. How could he have been so blind to their similarities?

 

“Melpomaen. Is Erestor your Ada?”


	3. Friendships Form

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the hits! I hope y'all are enjoying it (^^)

Melpomaen looked at Lord Elrond. Then very slowly sat on the edge of his desk. “Ada always said that you would be the first to figure it out.” He fiddled with his fingers and met Elrond’s gaze. “What clued you in?”

Elrond grinned. “Vilya. Erestor’s resignation. Our conversation last night. He’s going to sail, isn’t he?”

Mel nodded. “He had just told me that night you walked into his office. If finding the fëa that fits with his is our only option, then we are fresh out of luck.”

Elrond grimaced. “Melpomaen, if I can ask a personal question, where is your Nana? Surely…”

Melpomaen shook his head. “Nana died giving birth to me. Even if she had survived, Ada made it clear that they weren’t soulmates. He never explained how the two of them got together, but…it’s not an option.”

Elrond stood and began pacing. They only had the one option and it wasn’t looking like they would be able to do anything. “How did I not notice this.”

“You weren’t the only one Lord Elrond. I am his son, and I did not even see the signs.”

Elrond looked at the forlorn elf. “That’s enough of calling me ‘Lord’ Elrond. If we are going to be in this together, just call me Elrond.”

Melpomaen nodded. “Alright Elrond.”

Elrond placed his hand on Melpomaen’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “We will both get through this, somehow.”

…  
Glorfindel climbed up the stairs balancing the soup in his hands. Raina had sent him up instead of one of the kitchen elves but that was fine. He wanted to apologize to Erestor, maybe see if the elf wanted to make amends. Who could say no to soup?

He opened the door. “Erestor?”

The advisor was resting on his desk, his head on his arms. The desk was surprisingly empty of any personal effects, or even paperwork. He set the bowl of soup down and shook the advisor’s shoulder. 

“Leave me alone Mel, can’t you see…” His eyes cleared. “Glorfindel?”

“I brought your soup up.”

Erestor sighed. “Thank you, Captain.” He moved the soup closer to him and began stirring it. It was full of chunks of vegetables and noodles and he smiled. This was something Mel might have done, it surprised him that the Captain had beat him to it. 

“Erestor I’ve been meaning to tell you something.”

The spoon paused halfway to his mouth. “You have done a kind gesture Glorfindel, don’t ruin it.”

Glorfindel almost smiled at that. “Erestor, I wanted to apologize.”

Erestor put the spoon down and looked at the odious elf. 

“I wanted to apologize for my behavior the previous day, and for acting like an ‘odious’ elf.”

Erestor had to fight the color rising in his face. “You heard that?”

Glorfindel grinned. “Yes. With that being said, I do not see why it’s not possible for us to be friends. We are two old elves, and this ‘animosity’ between us should be put aside.”

Erestor looked at the golden elf. “Alright.” He took up the gauntlet Glorfindel had thrown. “Friends.” He said this last part tentatively, he had no idea how well he could become friends with Glorfindel when he planned on sailing. But perhaps, when he left, he could do so with no regrets concerning him. 

Glorfindel was surprised by how much Erestor’s acceptance of his apology meant to him. “I’ll let you finish your soup, maybe in the afternoon we can do something?”

Do something? The old Erestor might have laughed at Glorfindel’s attempt at spending time together, but the new Erestor, the one that would be leaving decided to play along. “How about an archery competition?”

Glorfindel stared at the advisor. “I didn’t think you knew weaponry.”

Erestor grinned. “There is much you do not know Glorfindel concerning me. I happen to excel at archery.”

“I’ll be on the field at the sixth bell.”

“Make it the fifth, and the loser has to get dessert.” Erestor steepled his fingers underneath his chin. 

Glorfindel leaned on the desk. “Challenge accepted.”

It wasn’t until Erestor finished his soup that he realized the call to the sea had diminished while he was talking to Glorfindel.  
…

When Mel stepped into his Ada’s office Erestor was packing up the last box. An empty bowl and spoon the only thing on the desk. 

“I wish you would have told me that you were planning on resigning.”

“I wasn’t sure if I was going to do it today, it just seemed like the right time.” He placed the last items in the box he would take with him and faced his son. “You will do fine in this position Mel, you are smart, you will thrive here.”

“That’s not what I’m worried about.”

“I know. Here is my last parting lesson for you, advisor to assistant. Just because you are having problems in your social life does not mean Ilmadris will stop until you find the solution. When you oversee her affairs, you must always put Ilmadris first. So many claim her as home, you must do everything in your power to make sure she continues to run.”

Mel straightened his back. “I will make you proud Ada.”

Erestor smiled as the two walked out of the now empty office. You already have Melpomaen, I couldn’t be more proud of you.

Melpomaen walked with his Ada down the corridor and into his room and paused, a box in hand. “Where do you want it Ada?” 

“Place it in the closet, I will organize it later.”

He frowned. Erestor was all about organization. There was no such thing as organizing later. Was this just another thing that was going to change the closer he got to sailing? He walked into the room and paused. There was a warrior’s garb laid over the bed. He turned. His Ada’s bow was standing against the wall freshly strung, a quiver of arrows beside it. “Ada?”

“What is it Mel?”

“What is all this for?” Mel gestured to the bow and quiver.

“I’m to go shooting with Glorfindel.”

“But you’ve never…” Mel froze. Glorfindel?

“I plan on doing some things I’ve neglected, and shooting is one of them.”

Mel shivered, a sense of foreboding going through him. “You haven’t gone archery practicing in some time, why don’t I go with you?”

“Nonsense, I’ve never shot anyone on purpose, and besides, even if I do I am adequately trained to deal with the problem.” 

Mel blanched. Adequately trained to bury the body. “I have to go, Ada, have fun on the archery range.”

Erestor watched his son scurry off and frowned. What had gotten into him?

…

Mel rushed into Lord Elrond’s office at a run, going so fast he slammed into the door. “Lord Elrond! Glorfindel is in danger!”

Elrond tried to fix his ruined document and cursed to himself under his breath. He crumpled it up and glared at the elf. His eyebrow rose. “Glorfindel is in danger?”

“Ada is going to the training fields. He took his bow and arrow he’s going to go shooting! He’s never stepped onto the training field before Lord Elrond…”  
“Elrond.”

“That’s what I’m saying! I’m certain he’s going to get rid of Glorfindel before he sails!”

“Now, Melpomaen, I know the animosity between Erestor and Glorfindel is…”

Melpomaen motioned for Elrond to join him by the window. The elf lord joined him and stared at what Mel was looking at. Erestor was stalking towards the training field hair tied back in warrior braids, bow across his back, his arm guards on. Elrond had never seen Erestor as he was now, not even when they battled together. 

“And you’re sure that Glorfindel is on the training field?” Elrond asked Mel.

“His schedule puts him on the training field at this time.”

“Let’s follow him.” Elrond and Mel scrambled out of the office and made their way down to the training field.

…

Glorfindel was stretching when he saw an ellon he didn’t recognize approaching the training grounds. The elf had long black hair that seemed to shine in Anor’s afternoon rays, and he strode with purpose down the path and stopped just short of him. 

“Glorfindel?”

“Erestor?” Glorfindel stood up shaking off his arms. “I didn’t recognize you.”

“It has been some time since I wore a warrior’s garb, I’m sure you have never seen me dressed so. Are you ready?”

“Yes.” Glorfindel motioned for Erestor to go in front but he shook his head. 

“Your training field, you lead the way.”

He picked up his weaponry and they began walking. “I picked out several targets for us to start off with, hopefully they won’t be too far away for you.”

Erestor looked at Glorfindel’s back, watching the muscles bunch as he walked. His golden hair was braided back into one long rope, a leather thong holding it in place. “I’m sure they will be fine.”

They arrived at a clearing and Glorfindel drew an arrow. “What do you think?”

Erestor drew beside him. “It will suffice.” He looked up at Glorfindel and couldn’t help the smile that broke across his face He did enjoy being out in the field again. Working behind a desk, worrying about the running of Ilmadris, had made him forget all about him being a warrior before. It had been many years since he had strung a bow.

Glorfindel watched as Erestor stood letting his back straighten, drawing his string back and fixing his arrow to his eye. Glorfindel stopped breathing as he watched the warrior emerge from the councilor’s normal frame. When the arrow flew from the bow he knew before it landed that it would hit its intended mark. The arrow flew and with a solid thunk, hit the bullseye dead center.

Erestor felt Glorfindel’s breath as he moved to see the arrow. “Wow, Erestor, you hit it dead center.”

Erestor grinned. He breathed in the warrior’s scent, almost purring in satisfaction. “Was there any doubt?” He relaxed his shoulders and stepped back. “Beat that.”

…  
Elrond and Melpomaen watched from the cover of the brush as Erestor and Glorfindel continued shooting. Both matching pace with the other, arrow for arrow.

Mel watched his Ada interact with the golden warrior. He could just see the corner of a smile when the other warrior wasn’t looking. 

Elrond ducked down making himself comfortable. “I never knew he was so good with a bow.”

Mel hid further in the bushes. “He told me a story once, and I believed it as such. Of an elf who was guard to an elven King. During times of war, this elf would leave his duties as guard and take up the role of an assassin. He would go into enemy lands, both neutral and those who opposed the elf king to try and find allies. He killed many people to survive, sometimes not even knowing if he would survive. At the end of the war, the great elven King died, and the warrior told himself he would never pick up another weapon for the gain of a king ever again.”

Elrond listened to the tale that Mel spun knowing of what he spoke. “When I was an adjutant of King Gilgalad, there was a nameless guard of King Gilgalad’s guard. No one knew who he was, but at the last battle he stood beside the King and fought with all of us. I came to know this nameless elf as Erestor.”

Mel looked at him.

Elrond nodded. “He came with me to help found Ilmadris. I never knew him before that, and seeing him now, I’m not sure I knew him all that well.” Considering he kept his own son a secret, I wonder what else he has hidden from me.

A shout of victory caused the two to stop whispering. As they watched the scene unfold, Elrond began to have an idea.

…  
Glorfindel looked at the arrows in the targets and shook his head. “I can’t believe I lost.”

Erestor smiled. “If it makes you feel any better I haven’t picked up a bow in many years.”

“Really? From the way you shot, I find that hard to believe.”

“Believe it.” Erestor rolled out his shoulders his muscles sore. It seemed he hadn’t stretched properly before coming to the training field. He flinched when he found a particularly sore spot.

Glorfindel motioned him over and stood. “Let me get that.”

Erestor glared at him. 

“It’s an offer given in friendship, or would you rather make the climb with your shoulder hurting you?”

He was right. He moved closer and gave Glorfindel his back. Firm fingers found the knot immediately and began kneading it. “If we are to remain friends this should make working together easier.”

Erestor tensed. Should he tell him? “I handed in my resignation today.”

Glorfindel’s fingers stopped. His hands gripped Erestor’s shoulders and squeezed. “Can I ask why?”

“Everyone wants to know why.” Erestor murmured, his tone distant. 

Glorfindel nodded. He could understand that. “Does it have anything to do with this ‘odious’ elf?”

“No. If anything Glorfindel, I am glad that we have made amends. It has been so long now, I cannot even remember why we did not get along at first.” Erestor looked at his hands. They were slightly pink from overuse but it was a good feeling. So many things might be different if they had been friends all those years ago. 

“Our friendship is yet new, but I hope you would be able to tell me Erestor.”

“In time Glorfindel.” He turned and stretched the knot gone. “I do believe you owe me dessert.”

Glorfindel grinned. “I have just the thing in mind.”

The two elves quickly retrieved their arrows and bows slung over their backs, returned the way they had come. 

Elrond and Melpomaen waited until both elves cleared the training field before returning at a respectful distance. 

“I would have never thought that they would make amends.”

Elrond nodded. “I have been trying to get them to do that for years. Tell me Mel, what do you think of Glorfindel?”

“I admit my opinion has been slightly colored due to how Ada felt, but if Ada is willing to have a friendship with him than I can think well of him.”

“Good,” Elrond nudged Mel. “Because I have an idea.”

…

Erestor turned to Glorfindel. “If you can get some cherries and chocolate you can meet me in the healing wing.” He made as if to break off the path but Glorfindel’s hand on his arm stayed him. 

“Are you hurt?”

Erestor smiled. “You couldn’t hurt me, you’re practically a child compared to my advanced age. I have someone I want to check on and she happens to be in the healing wing.”

Glorfindel nodded. “Chocolate and cherries, anything else you want to me snatch from Raina?”

“You can get me a white flesh peach. I know Raina keeps them in her pantry so you’re going to have to be inventive. I’ll see you in the healing wing.” Erestor smirked as he turned away, his strides taking him far from Glorfindel. 

Glorfindel watched Erestor walk away and frowned. Unconsciously it seemed like something more was happening here. The distance between him and Erestor was growing again, and more than just physically, he didn’t like it.

…

Erestor stepped cautiously into the healing wing. Anor’s beams had long since faded leaving the halls bathed in the light of the lamps. He traveled like a shadow, going from one patch of darkness to the next until he found what he was looking for. 

He was tired of Vayna’s cot being moved, he found her in a separate room and sat on her bed. 

“Vayna?” He sent her healing energy to check her vitals and smiled, satisfied with what he found. Then frowned just as quickly. There were tear tracks on her face. She stirred beneath his touch and rolled over. “Why did you take them Vanyar?”

Erestor swallowed. “I told you, I’m not a Vanyar.”

“My Ada and Nana are dead. Why?”

“I’m sorry about your parent’s, meldir, my name is Erestor.” He stroked her hair. “Do you want to tell me about them? It helps the healing process.”

“Does it really?” She sat up in the bed. The shift that the healers had set out for her looked too big on her.

Erestor nodded trying to hold back his own tears. “It does, I promise. But you should never bare them alone.” He turned and looked at the open doorway. “You can come in Glorfindel, I hope you survived Raina.”

Glorfindel walked into the doorway, a half smile on his face. He sat down on the other side of the bed and procured a small basket, in it, chocolate, cherries and three peaches. 

A light seemed to shine within the ellyth. “I love peaches!” She turned to the golden elf eyes bright. “How did you know?” Her green eyes met startled blue.

“Erestor mentioned it.”

“Thank you.” She crawled forward and selected one of the peaches than sat cross legged enjoying her small bounty, for a time her grief forgotten. Erestor reached into the basket and took a handful of cherries and the three enjoyed their sweets in a comfortable silence.

Glorfindel watched the interaction between the elfling and Erestor and raised an eyebrow. 

Erestor shook his head slightly and smiled. “I see you didn’t escape unscathed.”

Vayna looked at him her eyes widening at the knife mark on his arm. 

“I ran into one of Raina’s traps.” Glorfindel took a cloth out of the basket and wrapped his arm with it. “When she threatened to throw the twins into the pot, I fully believe she intended to do that. She threatened to…”

Erestor couldn’t help it. He began laughing. “Let me see that.” He motioned towards Glorfindel’s arm. 

“What are you going to do? Make it better?” Glorfindel looked at Erestor sarcastically but sucked in his breath when Erestor took his arm.

Erestor looked at the wound and grimaced. “Raina certainly was not in a mood, perhaps we should have had a different wager.” He placed a hand over the wound and allowed his healing energy to flow through it, mending the inflamed wound and torn skin. Something as simple as this, barely took anything out of him.

“I did not know you could heal.” He looked at his arm flexing it. 

“I am an elf of many talents remember.”

The elves stayed late speaking with Vayna until the moon was raised high and then they left her to her reverie. 

Glorfindel stopped Erestor just outside of the healing wing. “How do you know her?”

“She was brought in after the warg attack.”

Glorfindel nodded. “The patrol hasn’t been able to find the wargs. Hope is, that they have moved on.”

Erestor nodded. He looked at Glorfindel the sound of the sea receding ever so slightly. He had come to notice that being around Glorfindel caused the sound of the sea to diminish. It was odd, and after being so bound on sailing, he wondered if this was a way for him to stay. He looked at Glorfindel. “Let’s hope so.”


	4. A Decision is Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erestor has made his decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for still reading as I write, the story is progressing I hope y'all enjoy it (^^)

~ Time passes and the Lothlorien Party Arrives ~

Mel stood with Elrond in the courtyard, waiting for the elves to appear around the bend. Elladan and Elohir had been sent to greet them along with Glorfindel. Erestor was supposed to join them shortly, but Mel was unsure if he was going to show.

“Your idea has failed miserably.” Mel murmured. 

Elrond’s eyebrow twitched but he calmed his facial features. “It’s good to know you have faith in my idea. There is still time left, Erestor and Glorfindel still might get together. I’m sure Glorfindel is Erestor’s soulmate.”

Mel shook his head. There efforts to get Glorfindel and his Ada together hadn’t come to fruition. As far as he knew, Glorfindel hadn’t even gotten the urge to kiss his Ada! “I’m so worried Elrond. I swear I’m going to wake up with grey hair.”

“That won’t happen until you are at least my age.” Elrond snickered at Mel’s shocked face. 

“He seems to be more at peace with his sailing with every day that passes, but whenever he is around Glorfindel he seems more alive. I just don’t know anymore.”

“Try not to worry, Mel. If all the preparations have been made for the Lothlorien party, all will be well.”

Mel scoffed and his hands disappeared into his robes. “Haldir’s room have been prepared per instructions. Silk sheets, silk pillow cases, not too soft but not too hard either. His room must overlook the forest, and nothing else will do. Don’t get me started on the rest of the party’s conditions. At least Rumil’s conditions were reasonable.”

Mel had met Rumil before and he was the most reasonable of the Lothlorien brothers. The fact that they got along at all though was a secret best kept to themselves. Haldir and Orophin were the nosiest, busy bodies that he had ever seen. It was a wonder anybody befriended their younger brother with them watching over him like a hawk. 

Elrond chuckled. “Those three can be a handful.”“There was never a clear reason as to why they were coming.” Mel left the unasked question hanging. He was still getting used to his role as advisor, and was unsure how open Elrond would be to questions.

Elrond shuffled his feet. “Well, Haldir is coming to help show some new fighting techniques. Orophin is here to learn more about the healing arts, and of course Rumil can’t be left in Lothlorien alone and unattended. I’m not sure what he’ll do while he is here.”

Mel nodded. That sounded about right.

The two remained silent and waited for the arrival of the elves.

…

Erestor stood looking outside his window at the empty courtyard. He had done his best to push Glorfindel aside as the weeks passed but his fëa bothered him. He felt like he was fighting a losing battle with himself. Half of him wanted to sail, he could feel the waves lapping at his feet, and the other half wanted to find out was going on between him and Glorfindel.

The last couple of weeks had been nothing like he had ever experienced in his long years while on Arda. He wasn’t sure why these had been any different, but they had been. He would cherish every memory he had made. His favorite had been riding out with Glorfindel to the Bruinen as Anor fell and making a fire by the river. They had stayed up all night and talked. Talked about Glorfindel’s mission from the Vanyar, and his life before in Gondolin. Erestor talked about his life for the first time with someone other than Mel’s mother, Meldamiriel, all be it the tale told was still an edited version of the truth. Glorfindel still didn’t know.

He still refrained from telling Glorfindel that story, he had yet to tell anyone that Mel was his ion. The only elf who had figured that out was Elrond. 

He closed his eyes and tried to center himself but all he could see was himself, standing on the beach waiting to board.

Faint shouts could be heard and he opened his eyes. All he saw was red. “No.” He turned and ran out of his room and down to the courtyard. The Lothlorien party was arriving injured.

…

The courtyard was bustling with elves being patched up and others being carried to the healing wing. Erestor found Elrond looking over Haldir, trying to patch up a serious gash in his leg. “What happened?”

Elrond looked up at Erestor. “I haven’t heard the whole story but I believe they were attacked by the warg pack that was running around before they crossed the river into Ilmadris.”

“You Noldors, always waiting until the last minute to take care of important business. Why wasn’t that pack taken care of before we arrived?” The Machwarden hissed through his teeth as Elrond began taking care of the wound.

Elrond frowned. He was not in the habit of explaining his warrior’s habits. That same warg pack was being tracked but somehow the warriors had lost the trail. “Now Haldir…” Elrond began but Erestor stepped forward cutting him off.“Haldir, did you see Glorfindel?”

Haldir looked at the elf standing over him. “Yes, I saw him. He was tangling with the leader of that flea-bitten pack with that beast you call a war horse.” His face twisted up as Elrond applied gauze to the wound. “Aren’t you healers supposed to be gentle?” He snarled.

While Elrond’s temper was slow to anger, Erestor’s was not. It flared to life.

“You received a slash along the flesh of your leg. It has not injured any major muscles, it has not severed any main arteries. With the elven healing ability you possess, you should be walking without a limp in two days. I would stop whining about it.” He whirled around his robes swinging about him and rushed off in search of Glorfindel.

Haldir blushed slightly embarrassed. If Celeborn had seen his performance he would have chastened him as well, but he had not been worried for his life but that of his brothers. He turned the elven lord and let out a breath. “I’m sorry Lord Elrond. I worry for my brothers, for that I spoke harshly.”

Elrond nodded hiding the smile that tried to climb onto his face. He finished with Haldir’s wound and stood. “We all speak in haste when we worry about our loved ones. Apology accepted.” He turned leaving the Lothlorien Machwarden to find other elves to tend to.

Erestor continued looking at some of the elves for the golden hair, and those stupid blue eyes. Where was he? Erestor didn’t know why he cared so much, but he needed to know if his golden elf was alright. The letters that were already sealed seemed to gain weight in the pockets of his robe as he looked at each elf he passed. His eyes caught on a white horse whose flank was smeared red, and his owner. Erestor dashed towards Asfaloth and grasped Glorfindel’s leg, trying to get the warrior’s attention.

“Glorfindel!”

Glorfindel’s glazed eyes fixed on the gaze of his pale friend. “Erestor, you actually sound concerned.”

“Of course I’m concerned you oaf!” He looked at his hand and had to swallow a gasp. Dark red blood coated his fingers. “You’re injured.”

“Nonsense… It was just a” 

Erestor watched as Glorfindel’s eyes rolled up in his head and down he crashed, almost crushing him. “Help! I need help over here!” Erestor struggled with Glorfindel’s weight while some of the guards helped him put the wounded captain on a litter. Erestor had rarely slipped into his role as a healer while in Ilmadris, but now, it was easy since his friend was in danger. “I need some gauze, some herbs, and some water!” He watched as the elves carted Glorfindel away along with the other injured to the healing wing. Elrond would need his help, he would have to distribute his letters later.

 

He quickly followed the litter carrying Glorfindel and opened his mind searching for Elrond. 

//I’ve found Glorfindel, Elrond, I’ll be in the healing wing if you need me. //

//How does he look Erestor? I’m still in the courtyard. //

Erestor picked up the pace. //I don’t know yet Elrond. // He cut off the connection and began running. 

Elrond knew it wasn’t right of him to smile, but he had heard worry in Erestor’s voice. Surely if Erestor was worried enough about Glorfindel, there was something there being stirred in Erestor’s heart. He quickly turned his mind to the task at hand. Erestor would be just fine.

…

Erestor was already taking off his robes as the elves placed Glorfindel’s litter down on a stand. He tossed it haphazardly in a corner and began the process of taking off Glorfindel’s leather. Some of the pieces had helped defend his torso but the pieces around his legs were more pliant. The wargs claws had shredded them, and in doing so, had shredded into Glorfindel’s legs. 

“Glorfindel, I told you there was a warg pack running around and this is what you left Ilmadris with? Stupid.” The pieces were irredeemable and fell to the floor. He quickly rushed off and grabbed a basin of water and a washcloth throwing certain herbs and oils into the water to help boost healing and cleansing. 

Glorfindel began to stir when the pain in his leg flared up again. He began to thrash and knocked the basin over. 

“Glorfindel you oaf hold still!”

He jumped out of the way as Glorfindel took a swing at him. He would have been pissed if he thought he did it on purpose. 

“I got him!” A smaller elf lunged and grabbed onto Glorfindel’s arm. It would have been laughable but it gave Erestor time to grab a sleeping draught and pour it into Glorfindel’s mouth. He watched Glorfindel swallow some of the drink and slip back into reverie relaxing enough for Erestor to breathe again. He looked at the strange elf. “Thank you.”

Rumil nodded. He had no idea who he had just helped but he was grateful he was there to help. “My name is Rumil, would you like some help?”

“Rumil? Yes, I would. Help me clean his wounds.” He quickly fetched another basin of water and began the process of cleaning the wounds all over again. “I’m Erestor by the way.”

Rumil almost froze. Erestor? The advisor of Elrond, and the boss of his meldir, Mel? He scurried to find the herbs that were barked at him and supplied them to the councilor. He stood on the other side of the litter and tried not to grimace at the amount of blood pouring from the captain’s wounds. 

Erestor cursed as he applied more bandages trying to sop up the blood. He needed to make a tourniquet. He took a strip of cloth and began tying it off, and smiled to himself when it worked. 

Rumil watched the advisor work methodically as he went through each wound cleaning the gashes, and stitching those that needed it. Poultices were then added and then bandaged with fresh gauze and wrapped with a linen bandage to hold everything in place. 

“You are very good.” Rumil found himself saying and then froze. Orophin and Haldir were always getting after him for being in the way. Was he being in the way now?

Erestor looked at the silver haired elf. “Thank you, you have been a good assistant. You are Lothlorien yes?”

Rumil nodded. “I came to see if I could be any help.” 

Erestor nodded absently. He finished bandaging the last of Glorfindel’s wounds his fingers absently brushing the hair out of Glorfindel’s face. He would have some lasting scars, but with time they would fade. 

Rumil watched Erestor carefully and found himself smiling. He might be young compared to other elves, but he knew love when he saw it. “I’m sure he will be all right Erestor.”

Erestor looked at the other elf. “Valar willing.”

“Do you love him?” He clamped his lips shut and cursed his mouth for running away with him but Erestor didn’t seem to notice.

“I don’t know.” His tone was thoughtful, his mind distant.

Rumil nodded relieved the councilor hadn’t bitten his head off. He hasn’t decided for himself.

Erestor had some of the warriors carry Glorfindel’s litter to a separate room where he would remain until he could walk out on his own. The room would be cleaned and prepared for other elves in need. He turned to Rumil. 

“Would you like some tea? It has been a long day already.”

“Some tea would do nicely.”

Erestor guided the younger elf to a corner of the room and began preparing the kettle to boil. When the kettle was ready he poured the water over the prepared tea packets and handed Rumil his cup. 

“Why don’t you tell me what happened.” He sat down and gently poked his tea packet with a spoon. Some of Glorfindel’s wounds had looked like they could have been avoided. They were wounds received as if Glorfindel was defending someone, and Glorfindel was of a mind that he had been defending Rumil. The young Lothlorien elf did not have a scratch on him, maybe a bruise or two, but was otherwise unharmed. 

Rumil looked down into his cup. “Well you see, my brothers are very protective …” 

…

The healing wing had calmed down enough that Erestor could retrieve his robe and sneak into Glorfindel’s room. He wore a simple white shift which made his normal tanned face seem washed and faded. He sat down on the bed and put his hands on his lap his mind wandering. When his thoughts were collected, he began to speak. 

“I’m not sure if it’s love I feel for you exactly, but I believe it can be called affection. I had feelings for you once, a long time ago but I have no right to them now.” He looked at his closed eyes, arched nose, and lips, that at the moment looked very kissable. He frowned. 

“I told you that I planned on traveling but really I intend to sail. I still do, but having feelings for you is making that a difficult decision to carry through.” He stopped and took out the envelope specifically addressed to Glorfindel. He had written one to Mel, and one to Elrond, but on further reflection had decided to write one to his new friend. He held it towards Glorfindel as if he was going to give it to him. 

“This is yours. I’m not sure if I should give it to you.” He paused. He placed it on the pillow next to Glorfindel’s head. “That’s the whole story, for better or worse.”

“I wonder if you have ever heard it Fin.” Since Glorfindel was unconscious he felt safe using the nickname. “I never thought to hear the call of the sea, I thought I would just go on living on Arda until my time came. It’s like being called by an old friend, maybe even a loved one. I want to go, but after meeting you I’m unsure. I thought I could stay for Mel’s sake alone but it wasn’t enough. It doesn’t seem right, it’s not right, that you should be enough for me to stay. So I am going to go.”  
Erestor laid a hand on Glorfindel’s stomach and closed his eyes. Glorfindel would be the last elf he healed with his gift before he left. He felt his healing energy going into the elf beneath his hand and smiled slightly. He could be happy with this decision, as Glorfindel’s wounds knitted themselves shut the sound of the sea grew louder and louder until all he heard was the call.

When he was done, he cut off the connection and went about the last tasks that he had left. He left Elrond’s letter on his desk underneath the sparrow paperweight he had given him. Mel’s was placed on his writing desk. With his tasks done he took the pack he had previously prepared and slipped out of his room. The grey cloak over his shoulders easily masked his movements as he moved to the stables, and his last ride out of Ilmadris. He would not be waiting for the Lothlorien party.

…

Elrond left the healing wing and made his way to Glorfindel’s room. It was late and he had worked on many of the elves alongside the healers until their work was done. They had later been assisted by Rumil, and then Orophin who had run his brother out for being underfoot. Next time he would tell the elf that Rumil was anything but underfoot, he had been a great help. With some training, Rumil would make an excellent healer.

He pulled up a chair near Glorfindel’s bed and sat down wearily. He looked at his old friend and sighed. “It must be nice to lay around in bed while Ilmadris goes about her business. I have yet to experience that pleasure.”

“I’ve told you time and again, you need a vacation Elrond.”

Elrond snapped his head to the elf in bed and grinned broadly. “I’d never be able to take a vacation from Ilmadris…”

“Then you lose the right to complain.” Glorfindel sat up carefully on his arms and grinned. “I have never felt so beat up before in my life.” He said this but frowned, for all his soreness and remembered pain he felt nothing now.

Elrond nodded. “A warg pack will do that to you. I sent three troops of warriors down and they have taken care of the rest of the wargs. They won’t be a bother anymore.”

Glorfindel groaned. “We should have gotten them the first time.” He thought of Vayna, lying in the healing wing. She no longer had a family because he had failed to do his duty.

Elrond sighed. He was right. He stood. “Let me check your wounds, I want to make sure they are not infected.” He removed the sheets and put his hands over the wounds letting a tendril of healing energy wash over the elf. He frowned and began unwrapping the bandages. The herbs beneath were dried as if they had been there for days. The wounds beneath each bandage were sealed, and pink flesh greeted him. There wouldn’t even be a scar.

Glorfindel whistled. “The healers have outdone themselves.”Elrond bit his lip. This wasn’t the healer’s work. Only one elf worked like this, and he hadn’t seen him since the courtyard. His eyes strayed to the envelope lying on the pillow beside Glorfindel, and his heart plummeted at what it implied. “What is that?”

Glorfindel heard the sharpness in Elrond’s voice and turned to see what he was looking at. A pale almond envelope with Erestor’s scrawling script covered the front ‘Glorfindel’. He picked it up. 

Elrond sat down in the chair his hands shaking.

“What’s wrong Elrond it’s just an envelope.” His fingernail quickly found the edge and he ripped the flap open. He could easily identify the writing and his eyes flicked over the first lines ‘Glorfindel, if you are reading this, it is because I decided to give you this letter. I wasn’t sure if I would write to you, but after you have made the attempt of friendship I didn’t want to leave without offering an explanation. If you are reading this, it is because I have made my decision to sail…’ Glorfindel’s eyes narrowed and he looked at Elrond. 

“He made the decision to sail, Elrond? I don’t understand.”

Elrond looked at blue eyes that were conflicted. If Glorfindel had ever felt anything for Erestor, it was plain on his face that he had, but they were too late. His and Mel’s meddling hadn’t come fast enough. “Erestor has left us Glorfindel, he confided in Mel that he was hearing the call, the need to sail, and that he had been hearing it for some time. He’s gone.”

Glorfindel felt his heart sinking. That couldn’t be. He couldn’t picture the elf that he had been forming… affection for, sailing. His eyes quickly began reading the letter.

 

 

Meldamiriel ~ dear jewel  
Mel-dah-meer-ee-ell


	5. Retrieving the Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're nearing the end, this chapter though. Thank y'all for reading, hope you're enjoying it (^^)

~ In a letter to Glorfindel from Erestor ~

 

_Glorfindel,_

_If you are reading this, it is because I decided to give you this letter. I wasn’t sure if I would write to you, but after you have made the attempt of friendship I didn’t want to leave without offering an explanation. If you are reading this, it is because I have made my decision to sail._

_It has been a long time coming so don’t think for any reason it is because of you._

_I am an old elf Glorfindel. I know you think you know this already but I did not tell you all of it. Some of the elves who know this story already have faded from existence. I am alone besides Cirdan when it comes to my age, and I am tired._

_Did I ever tell you that I was around during the battles of Beleriand? I was born during the buildup for the second battle. It was not a time for any elf to grow up and be introduced to Arda but I believe my parents felt the choking hold of mortality, what with all their friends dying around them. Everything was in turmoil when it should have been a time of awakening. If you can do the math as, I’m sure you can, that means I was born before you._

_Gondolin was truly beautiful back then, wasn’t it? I was blessed that I still had family back then and we traveled to visit her before Morgoth’s hosts destroyed her. I wonder if you saw me then. I was still young, filled with hope for what Arda could be despite the violent times that I was growing up in. Your house was throwing a celebration for Idril and Tuor. I am not ashamed to write it here, but you captured my heart then when I saw you. You broke it also when I found out about your demise. I can tell myself that it was infatuation but after you, I have never loved anyone the same. In that fleeting moment, my fëa knew you for what you were, soulmate of mine. How foolish I would have been to try and garner your affections, so fresh out of majority._

_Years passed as they do and they change immortal creatures such as ourselves. They make us harder, and take away our youth, our hope for change and something new. I learned of the art of war and how to defend myself and the consequences of picking up a sword. Those years after Gondolin fell were dark and I lost the remainder of my family after the sixth and last battle of Beleriand. I don’t know how up to date you are on your history, but Lindon is but a small portion of what Beleriand was. It was truly a beautiful place, and had a spirit to rival Gondolin, despite all the wars._

_I digress though. When the Last Alliance became more of a possibility I enlisted my services to King Gilgalad. I had developed my talents with weapons and had become, well, very good at killing Sauron’s creatures._

_I became one of the guards attached to the King with a special task. I was his spy. It was not one of the better things I am proud of. There were many nights spent lying on the ground barely going into reverie wondering if one would wake with a knife to the throat. I was captured by orcs several times and still have the scars from those nights. They haven’t seemed to fade with time. Some scars received from the dark one’s creatures never seem to fade and are still painful. I can only imagine your pain and the wounds that became scars after your battle with the Balrog. Time certainly does not heal all wounds. And from watching you, time in Namo’s halls doesn’t either._

_  
After we lost the King, and the one ring wasn’t destroyed, I made the decision to hang up my sword and never pick up a weapon again in the service of another elf. I came with Elrond and we founded Ilmadris. I became quite happy with my life as advisor, councilor, scholar and librarian. I never had to touch a weapon, to take a life, and my fëa found peace._

_That peace was shattered when you showed up, so I wonder if it was peace at all if it could be broken so easily? I didn’t know whether to be happy that the Valar returned you or upset that I could be so easily hurt again. I think you can realize what happened, because no friendship ever came. Even that small branch of friendship with you would not have been enough for me. There is one thing that you do not know though._

_During that time that I was evaluating what to do about you, I was visited from a ghost from my past. An old friend from my childhood. Her name was Meldamiriel. I’m ashamed to say that one thing led to another and the next day, she came to me and told me that we were going to have a child. I was flummoxed. One could not surely conceive a child so quickly but sure enough we had. It is the strangest thing with ellyths Glorfindel, they can tell the minute they are with life. It is amazing. I placed her in an elvish village not far from Ilmadris and returned to Elrond._

_You might be able to piece together the timeline now. Yes, it was during that almost forty year period I disappeared from Ilmadris. I was taking care of Meldamiriel. There was no love between me and her as it should have been, but for the sake of the friendship we had I could not leave her. It wouldn’t be the honorable thing to do. I am most likely responsible for what happened next, and I will never forgive myself because she didn’t make it after childbirth. If I had bonded with her she might have but she wouldn’t take me. She said she wouldn’t tie me to her just so I could save her life. For a long time I hated her for that._

_I struggled with what to do like I have never done before in my life. I was suddenly a father and had no idea what to do with a screaming elfling who wanted nothing but his Nana. All my years on Arda had not prepared me for this. I found an ellyth who taught me, begrudging as she was, and I will be forever thankful for her. She helped to raise him with me and when I returned to Ilmadris without him, she cared for him in my place._

_I eventually had him sent for and he came to work in Ilmadris alongside me. You might even know him. His name is Melpomaen. After him, I couldn’t even try to form a relationship with you. I felt like I had betrayed you, but I couldn’t feel sorry because I had received such a wonderful blessing from it. I couldn’t bring myself to even approach you after that. The rest you know._

_Having Melpomaen became enough after a time, and I didn’t begin to hear the call of the sea until years later. I don’t know how Cirdan can live so close to the sea and not be tempted, but I guess that is why the Valar placed him there. When the call became too much I resigned my position and made my decision to sail. I didn’t lie to you, I do intend to travel, it is just a one way trip, the permanent kind._

_I will always cherish those few weeks we had together, and will always be grateful that we parted as friends. I only have one request of you. Please, find a good home for Vayna. No one I found resonated with me that they would be the perfect match, and well I was being manipulative when I asked you to meet me in the healing wing. She seemed to take a liking to you, and I hope that you might take her under your care. Raise her as I might have. I would have liked a daughter I think, teach her how to smile and laugh._

_I hope that you can find peace with this Glorfindel. May the Valar bless you in your new life, as I have been in my old one._

_Erestor of Ilmadris_

Glorfindel looked up from the letter. “I don’t believe it.”

 

Elrond looked at him. “What did he write you?”

 

Glorfindel let the letter fall from his fingers. Erestor, his foul, prickly, steely-eyed ex councilor turned friend, thought he was going to leave and go sail and that would be that? He flung the sheets off the rest of the bed as he hopped out on newly healed legs. There was no way that he was going to let whatever was between them end like this. Not after that letter. Not after he finally got some answers.

 

Elrond jumped to get out of Glorfindel’s way. “Where are you going?”

 

Glorfindel snarled his ire rising. He turned and smiled at Elrond. “I’m going to get Erestor back. If he thinks he’s going to get away from me, he hasn’t learned a damned thing in all his years on Arda!”

 

He stalked off, missing the stupid smile on Elrond’s face.

 

Elrond couldn’t stop smiling. He bent and snatched up Glorfindel’s letter folding it, and putting it back into its envelope. If he knew Erestor, there was probably a letter on his desk with his name on it. He needed to find Mel and tell him what was going on. Was the elf capable of mind speak? If he was Erestor’s son, the answer was most likely yes.

 

//MEL? //

 

Mel twisted in bed and grabbed his head groaning. //What is it Elrond, tone it down please. //

 

//Sorry, I wasn’t sure if you could mind speak. I need to speak with you, meet me in my office. // Elrond broke the connection and quickly left the healing wing. If he was going to break this to Melpomaen, it was best to do it over a drink.

 

Mel frowned. What was going on?

 

Rumil stirred and sat up on his elbows. His hair was a nest from reverie and his eyes were slightly bloodshot. “What’s going on Mel?”

 

“Elrond needs to meet me in his office, I’m not sure about what.” He bent down and placed a chaste kiss on Rumil’s forehead. “Go back to bed meldir, you are still tired.”

 

Rumil grinned. “I’m taking your pillow.” He curled back into the warmth of the bed, nestling in the covers until the bed resembled a nest.

 

Mel snickered as he slid off. “I told you. You hog all the covers.” He quickly dressed and made his way towards Elrond’s office knocking silently.

“Enter.”

 

“What is it that you wanted to tell me Elrond?”

 

Elrond came around his desk motioning for Mel to come closer. “Come. Sit.”

 

Mel frowned but sat down.

 

Elrond placed a pale almond envelope on Mel’s lap. “I took the liberty of searching your office after finding mine.”

 

Mel looked down and froze. The envelope was addressed to him, it was from his Ada. His eyes shot towards Elrond, his voice trembled. “He’s gone, isn’t he?”

 

“Yes.” He held out a hand before Mel could dissolve into any tears. “Glorfindel has gone after him.”

 

Mel stifled his sniffles. “What?”  


“Glorfindel has gone after him. Erestor wrote him a letter, he read it, and told me that he wasn’t get to let it end this way and took off. He’s going to get Erestor back.”

 

“But what if he’s too late?”

 

This took the wind out of Elrond’s sails but all he could do was tell Melpomaen the truth. He handed him a cup of spiced miruvor. In this situation, tea would not do.

 

“Then it will be too late.”

 

…

 

Glorfindel ran through the healing wing, down the stairs, and passed elves who gawked at him without giving them a second glance. All he could see in his mind’s eye was Erestor turning away from him that first day after their little archery tournament. That feeling that he had felt in his fëa, that there was some distance growing between him and the councilor was now explained. Erestor was sailing.

 

He arrived at his room stripping off the white gown and grabbed his leggings, and boots, and the rest of his clothes. If anyone would have seen the Captain of Ilmadris running to the stables as he was dressing, they would not have believed their eyes. The normally very put together captain was running to the stables throwing on his shirt, his tunic and was buckling on his sword his hair wild and streaming behind him. He brought Asfaloth out of the stables looking him over quickly with a warrior’s eye to make sure his old friend was ready for a long run.

 

“We’re going to get Erestor back Asfaloth.” He put the saddle blanket on, and then the saddle strapping around the horse’s enormous girth. “I’m not going to let him get away from me.” He put the reigns on and looked for the saddle bags. “There is something between us Asfaloth, I’m not going to let it die before it has a chance to become something new.” He swung himself in the saddle and walked Asfaloth a ways, warming his legs. The last thing he needed was for his friend to get cramps when they were at a run. He turned him towards the direction Erestor must have taken and urged Asfaloth into a gallop.

 

He didn’t know when Erestor had taken off, but he must have a day’s lead already. He hoped Asfaloth could keep up, because he wasn’t planning on stopping.

 

Asfaloth could feel his friend’s urgency and would not let him down. He was not just a warhorse, he was Oromë’s creation. He stretched his legs and took off eating the ground up as he practically flew. He would take Glorfindel where he wanted to go.


	6. Catching Up To You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a long while and I apologize, but the story is now complete! I hope y'all like it, I'll be working on more stories. Thank you all for reading!

The closer Erestor got to the Grey Heavens the louder the call to the sea came. Amdir carried him all the way to the sands and cooled her hooves in the water. She threw her head back eyes rolling and snorted. 

“Thank you my friend for pushing yourself to come this far. You have been a good companion to me these last years.” Erestor dismounted his boots hitting the sand. He finished saying his goodbyes as he took off her small saddle and bridle, hefting them up on his shoulder. “Why don’t you go join the herd.” 

Amdir butted Erestor’s shoulder. One large brown eye meeting two coal black ones. //I hope you find peace my friend. // She threw back her head and reared before turning and taking off at a gallop.

Erestor smiled watching her go. He turned and began walking towards the courtyard that led to the docks. When he got closer he saw a face he hadn’t seen since the age of Beleriand. “Cirdan!”

A tall elf unfolded himself from one of the courtyard benches. He had been born from a time where elves stood tall, shoulders above men, and had seen the same amount of time pass as Erestor himself. Cirdan pushed his silvering hair back and stroked his trimmed beard. Eyes twinkling with mischief despite his age. He approached Elrond’s councilor and grinned.

“Erestor! I received your letter, but I did not think you would arrive so soon!”

Erestor dropped the saddle and embraced his old friend. “I decided to come early.” He broke the embrace and took in the changes. “You trimmed your beard.”

Cirdan’s hand went to stroke the shorter hairs. “Yes, well. You get tired of them trailing in your food. It gets dirty, much like a dwarf. If you decide to remain several more centuries I’m sure you will grow one yourself.”

Erestor’s eyes crinkled. “That will not happen Cirdan. How many times have I told you, I hate facial hair.”

Cirdan laughed. “Come inside Erestor, share a cup of wine with me. Your ship will not be ready for several more days. Why don’t you tell me how life has been so far?”

He glared at the older elf. “Sometimes, all I think you think of is your wine.” He picked up his saddlebags and Cirdan hoisted the saddle. 

“Don’t be silly Erestor, my mind is not always in the bottle. Sometimes I think of other things.”

Erestor rolled his eyes. 

When they reached his house the two elves sat in his kitchen speaking of old times.

Cirdan watched Erestor carefully. He had been born before Erestor, but had seen elves his age sail countless times. He took a drink from his bottle, he never drank from the cup. “Why did you decide to sail Erestor? I pegged you as one that would stay for the very last ship.”

Erestor looked out Cirdan’s window at a ship that had sailed before he had arrived. It was far out into the water, and would disappear from sight in several hours. He didn’t look at Cirdan when he spoke. “I thought so too, for quite some time. But one day, I woke up and the sound of the sea was there. I thought I was losing my mind because the next day it was gone. It returned and continued to haunt me. It came in my sleep; it stole into my dreams. I took a drink of water and almost gagged because it tasted of salt.”

Cirdan nodded. “You fought it didn’t you. You look tired.”

“I feel like a mountain worn down by the wind. I wanted to stay, see my son grow. Maybe see him find a mate and watch their children. I wanted to see what will happen.” He looked down at his drink and back at Cirdan. “I am tired though, in my fëa I feel it. If I stay I fear I will fade, and that is something I don’t wish for Mel to see.” He had seen his fair share of elves who had faded, they became something so far removed from what they once were. He did not wish Mel’s last memory to be one of him wasting away.

Cirdan looked into eyes that had seen all of Arda. Times gone by and lives lost, all in those coal black eyes. He helped elves sail, but he was also a judge. He judged the elves to see if they were truly ready sail, and it hurt to see his old friend Erestor sitting in front of him his fëa so worn. But if there was one thing that he had been given by the Valar, it was his ability to far see, and he saw that Erestor’s time on Arda did not finish here. No, someone was coming, and he was not happy. There was a fire burning in the golden-haired elf who was riding fast, all so he could claim the elf in front of him. He just needed to stall Erestor. 

“There is a bed” he pointed up with a finger “above the kitchen. It is unoccupied. Why don’t you rest there for a moment, or take a walk, and I will call you when it’s time for dinner. Afterward we will talk some more.”

Erestor nodded then turned, his eyes narrowing. “Unoccupied you say?”

Cirdan grinned and laughed. “I promise you, it’s not my room.” At this Erestor smiled and went up the stairs.

Cirdan waited for the tell tale signs of the house to tell him that Erestor had found the room before bolting out of the house. Glorfindel would be arriving soon and he needed to meet him when he did.

…

Glorfindel knew the moment they entered the Grey Heavens when he saw Asfaloth kicking up sand. His sides were covered in sweat and his legs shook but they had made it. “Stop Asfaloth please!”

Asfaloth came to halt and reared. He came back down, his hooves stamping hard on the ground. Glorfindel dismounted and grabbed Asfaloth’s reigns. “I can run the rest of the way, there’s no need for you to go any farther. Rest, meet me when you can.” Glorfindel took off the saddle and the saddlebags and used a fresh blanket to quickly rub him down. He gave Asfaloth a drink before taking off at a run. 

Glorfindel’s heart stopped when he saw the ship in the distance. He noticed Amdir approaching. She was Erestor’s and she only let him ride her. She approached him and butted his shoulder. He heaved in a breath and shouted. “Erestor!” His heart felt like it was breaking, he was too late!

“He’s not that way.” Cirdan grumbled rubbing his ears. “Did you sound like that when the Balrog took you down? It’s a wonder he didn’t go deaf before he died.”

Glorfindel whirled. “Cirdan.” He hadn’t seen the older elf since he arrived back in Aman. “Has he sailed already?”

Cirdan looked around. “Where’s Asfaloth?”

“I left him by the trees, I ran the rest of the way.”

He nodded. “Good, I’d hate for you to run him ragged. He’s such a beautiful horse, I’d like to see if you would be willing to breed him.”Glorfindel growled. 

Cirdan merely grinned. He didn’t know why he got pleasure out of seeing Glorfindel riled up. It was good that the elf finally cared about someone else other than for the elves he was charged with to protect. Granted he was throwing that duty to the wind by coming after Erestor, but as Cirdan saw it, Erestor was also important to Glorfindel and his remaining days on Arda. 

He saw both paths before the elves. If Erestor sailed Glorfindel would become bitter with time, and would come to resent the reason he had been reborn. He would have an extremely hard time of it, and would blame himself for not seeing Erestor sooner. The second path was completely different if he came to retrieve Erestor because he loved him. 

Cirdan decided to be ignorant and looked out at the sea. “It’s a beautiful day today isn’t it. It’s perfect sailing weather.”

Glorfindel’s eyes bulged. “Cirdan!”

“He hasn’t sailed yet.”

He sucked in a breath. “Cirdan this is very important. Where is he?”

“Do you love him?”

He froze, his eyes widening slightly. “What?”

Cirdan faced him then and stared at the golden-haired elf. All humor gone from his face. “Do you love him?”

Glorfindel swallowed. “Yes.”

“Good.” He pointed past the docks, towards a figure walking in and out of the water. Erestor had decided on the walk. “He’s over there.” He barely finished before Glorfindel was bolting past him running towards Erestor. He grinned. “Good luck.” But Glorfindel did not hear him.

…

Erestor had changed for his walk and now wore loose pants and a tunic. His time in Ilmadris was done, and he was through with the robes. He looked down and watched as the waves washed over his feet. Small shells came in and out with the waves and he was about to pick one up when he heard slapping feet coming towards him. He turned and found himself staring at Glorfindel. 

Glorfindel halted a breath away from Erestor, his chest heaving from the exertion of running, his hair had become tangled from the sea air so it curled slightly. “I found you.” He breathed out. 

“Glorfindel, what are you doing here?” Erestor looked up at him, completely shocked.

“What made you think, you ‘odious’ elf, that I would ever let you go?” Glorfindel looked into shocked coal eyes and bent down until his lips met Erestor’s slightly parted ones. He kissed him, and felt the gap that was between them that day on the training field lesson until their fëa were practically touching. He broke the kiss and placed his forehead on Erestor’s cool one. 

“You are not, getting on that ship.” Glorfindel growled. “I’ll burn it to the ground before one toe touches it.” He encircled his arms around Erestor’s waist, effectively trapping him so he couldn’t go anywhere.


	7. Epilogue: Love Wins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the epilogue...mature content ahead. If you're uncomfortable reading just know that the story has a happy ending. Thank y'all!

Erestor stared up into Glorfindel’s blue eyes, and felt the weight of his arms as they encircled him. He shivered at the feeling of being both held and possessed. “Why did you come here Glorfindel? I thought what I wrote in the letter made everything clear.”

Glorfindel smiled at Erestor. “Erestor, these days that I have spent with you have been some of the best days since I have been reborn. And they have been with you. Erestor, please do not sail.” He swallowed and tightened his grip. “It would break my heart if you got on that ship.”

Erestor searched Glorfindel’s eyes. Could he be saying that he …

“I love you meldir.”

He blinked. No, it wasn’t possible. “Why?” He whispered.

“If anything, that letter you wrote answered questions I had about you. But Erestor, I love you because you might think time has changed you but you are still the same. Loving and caring of Vayna, protective of the one’s you cherish, and despite you being the most beautiful creature I have ever seen, you don’t let that color how you live your life. I don’t just love your good side though, I have come to enjoy seeing your prickly nature, and how you have such a sharp tongue. With that Erestor, you don’t need a weapon.”

Erestor’s toes curled into the sand, and he lifted slightly to capture Glorfindel’s mouth. His fëa felt like it was healing with Glorfindel’s declaration, and despite being near the sea, the call was being muted until he could no longer hear it. His eyes closed and his hands moved up Glorfindel’s chest to encircle his neck. 

Glorfindel groaned, his arms tightening he brought Erestor closer until the two were pressed up against each other. 

His fëa was pressing up against his skin, he could feel it trying to entwine with Glorfindel’s. He peppered Glorfindel’s face with kisses laughing. He couldn’t believe that the warrior from his past, reborn and come to Ilmadris, loved him and all his faults. The words came out in a rush and Glorfindel felt his heart leap when he heard them. “I love you Glorfindel, with all my fëa and hroa, there has never been any but you.”

Glorfindel purred and entwined his hands with Erestor’s breathing him in. 

When the two elves returned to Cirdan’s house there was a note on the table.

Knowing what I know, I have decided to visit some friends. Don’t break anything. Dinner can be warmed over the fire. I will see you in the morning.  
Cirdan

Erestor smiled at his old friends note. He jumped when Glorfindel embraced him from behind and bent to nibble on his neck. The sensation caused him to mewl and he stepped backward into Glorfindel’s embrace.

“The house is ours?” Glorfindel asked. His hands moving from Erestor’s hips to other places.

“Yes.” Erestor breathed turning to give Glorfindel better access.

“Bedroom?”

“Upstairs.”

Glorfindel growled and turned Erestor around. Without warning he swung Erestor up as if he were a sack of flour and began going up the steps to the bedroom above.

Erestor suddenly found himself swinging from Glorfindel’s shoulders and hissed in surprise. “Glorfindel, as amusing as this is I can walk!”

Glorfindel turned and nipped Erestor’s hips causing him to jump. “Let me carry you.”

Erestor purred and then a thought hit him. He grinned. 

Glorfindel stumbled on the last step as Erestor’s nails scratched down his back and he felt his ass being squeezed. 

“Erestor.” He purred. 

“Hurry up.” Erestor opened his mouth along Glorfindel’s back and chuckled when the warrior moved faster. 

They reached the room and Glorfindel let Erestor slide down his body, feeling every inch of him. He grabbed Erestor’s waist securing them together. 

Erestor gasped and pressed himself forward. 

“Glorfindel…” Erestor started furiously unbuttoning Glorfindel’s tunic. “That feels really good but you have too many clothes on.”

He grinned. “Do you want me Tor?”

The nickname rolling off of his lips caused a shiver down Erestor’s spine. He looked up into Glorfindel’s darkening eyes. “I never stopped wanting you Fin.”

Glorfindel closed his eyes. When he opened them Erestor could see the hunger in them. “Strip.”

Erestor grinned. His fingers went to his tunic and he watched as Glorfindel’s eyes snapped to his hands. He purred and slowly began undressing. Glorfindel didn’t move. 

“Fin, are you going to strip yourself?”

He blinked and began mirroring Erestor. 

When they were done Glorfindel took Erestor’s hand and brought it to his mouth, breathing in his scent and kissed his palm. 

Erestor felt goosebumps rise along his arm as he stared at the Captain. “Fin, are you going to have me?”

“Patience Tor, let me enjoy you for a bit.”

Glorfindel took in Erestor and swallowed. The robes he constantly wore had hidden the physique beneath them. He had a warrior’s body beneath the robes, more of an archer’s build with the muscle tone of a fighter. He stood until they were so close he could feel the heat of him. His voice trembled. “Erestor, I want to enjoy this moment with you.”

“I have been waiting thousands of years Glorfindel. I am yours, fëa and hroa.”

He smiled shyly and bent down claiming Erestor’s lips. He guided him backwards until his legs hit the bed, then gently laid him down, pressing his body down into the elf beneath him. 

Erestor groaned and spread his legs. He crooked one leg and pressed Glorfindel further into him, their erections grinding together. Glorfindel groaned into his mouth. He supported his weight with an arm entwining Erestor’s hair to still the elf beneath him. He tilted his mouth, deepening the kiss, their tongues entangling as they lazily thrust against the other. 

Erestor raked his nails down Glorfindel’s back grabbing his behind and kneading it. He broke away and found Glorfindel’s ear nibbling on it. An elf’s ear was very sensitive and Glorfindel’s was no different. He jumped thrusting hard against Erestor crying out. 

“We need oil Fin.”

“Where?” He growled. 

“Check the bedside drawers.”

He groaned and rolled off of Erestor, instantly missing the other elf. He fished through the drawers and found a hand oil. It would work. He moved back on top of Erestor and fingered the bottle open, pouring the oil onto his hands. He gently prepared his soon to be mate, scissoring his fingers and then thrusting them in. 

Erestor cried out his back arching as Glorfindel brushed that special spot inside him, sending pleasure straight to his groin. 

Glorfindel latched onto Erestor’s nipple, sucking greedily as his fingers thrust as well. “Are you ready for me Tor?”

“Yes!”

“Great, because I’m not going to last much longer. He quickly withdrew his fingers and oiled his cock with the remaining oil. He lined himself up and began to enter. 

Erestor’s eyes shot open. He moved his legs further apart to try and give Glorfindel more room but it was so much! He hadn’t been taken in this way and it was different.

“Are you alright meldir?”

“You’re so big and it has been a while, just move slowly.”

He nodded and braced his body. He pushed himself in until he was seated to the hilt. He lazily kissed his mate as he waited for him to adjust until Erestor was writhing for him to move. 

“Are you ready?”

“Stop asking me yes!”

He grinned. There was that mouth. He moved back slightly and jerked his hips forward. Erestor gasped his legs closing around Glorfindel. 

He began thrusting faster building a rhythm and soon both elves were panting as they neared the end. Glorfindel began moving faster and knew he would find his release soon. He found Erestor’s cock and began stroking it. 

“Come for me Erestor.”Erestor howled Glorfindel’s name as his release coated Glorfindel’s hand and their stomachs.

Glorfindel moved faster his thrusts becoming deeper and harder and cried out Erestor’s name as his release came over him. He went limp, he had never come so hard in his life. He lifted his head resting it on Erestor’s brow. 

“Erestor of Ilmadris, I claim you as my mate. My fëa your fëa. My hroa I give to you. I will love you until Arda fades from existence and we reside with the Valar themselves. I will defend you, love you, and live only for you. Under the eyes of the Valar, may they bless this union.”

Erestor felt the bond settle in place and could feel tears prickling his eyes. He took Glorfindel’s face in his hands and repeated the oath. “Glorfindel of Ilmadris, I claim you as my mate. My fëa your fëa. My hroa I give to you. I will love you until Arda fades from existence and we reside with the Valar themselves. I will defend you, love you, and live only for you. Under the eyes of the Valar, may they bless this union.”

The bond moved over the two elves in a golden glow, settling into their skin. 

A promise made. 

…

Cirdan came up the walk to his own house, Anor’s rays rising behind him. I can’t believe I vacated my own dwelling just so those two could hump like rabbits in my house. He opened the door and found the two rabbits in the kitchen drinking tea, their eyes on each other. He could see the newly formed bond surrounding the two elves and grinned. 

…

Elrond opened his eyes. Cirdan had just finished mind speaking with him. He needed to see Mel. He found his new advisor pushing papers around on his desk, his eyes vacant. Elrond closed the door and approached him. He gripped Mel’s shoulders trying to get his attention. 

“What is it Elrond? Have you heard anything?”

Elrond nodded. “Be at peace Mel. He is coming home.”

Mel didn’t know when he started crying. He simply found himself in Elrond’s embrace being consoled. 

“It’s alright Mel.”

“I’m just so happy Elrond. I’m so happy!”


End file.
